hatred hope love
by Irailessence
Summary: Someone like Emmett, big and strong, shoudn't get pushed around, but what if his dad was bigger than him, and could push him around! M-rating of violence and rape. AU-Human. warning - adult content!
1. both sides

**okay... so an idea i had on the train to London ... Emmett gets abused by his gay dad, random but i thinks its good... please note, that altough not mentioned his mother is dead, and his fater is not carlisle , thank god. AU-Human**

"Emmett get up you stupid bastard"

So, the average morning at my house. Waking up to being thrown across the room was new for a morning, but my dad had done it before. As heavy as I was being 17, my dad could still chuck me about like a rag doll, and being woken up at six in the morning by the man I hated more than anyone, really did suck. I slid down the wall in agony, trying to force my self up to defend myself, but before I could even start to move, I felt my dads boot hit me in the side. He grabbed me by my short curly hair and threw me out of my door, and over the stair rail, slamming my back against the far wall I prepared my self for an immediate drop, letting myself go limp to avoid injury.

Toppling down the stairs was not fun especially when you're not even properly awake, and god knows what you're dad is going to do to you next. I landed in a heap up against a large cabinet at the foot of the stairs, smacking my head against it to break my fall. Rubbing my ribs to ease the pain of there breakage I didn't dare take my eyes off of my dads bold figure at the top of the stairs.

"Get up you wimp I want a coffee"

Please tell me why he couldn't make some coffee for himself on a morning, or just ask me without the huge scene. Well, I can tell you that just less than 5 years ago I found out. So, my whimpering 12 year old self walks up to my dad fuming with rage and asks him why he persists on making me get up to make him coffee at six am, and he say its because it turns him on.

Anyway lets not take a history trip, I pulled myself to my feet and stumbled into our very oversized kitchen to make a coffee for my dad while, he sat at the table watching me, making coffee in nothing but my tight Calvin Klein boxers. His face was full of lust, it was disgusting to say I'm from his own blood, but then again I was used to it. When I was done making his coffee I bent to place it on the table in front of him and almost collapsed in agony, so I had at least one broken rib.

I could tell my dad was more powerful this morning than ever, he was pissed that I'd gone to Port Angeles for the weekend. Next I was expecting him to force me under himself and do god knows what to me, while I would try to block it out, but what did happen was really unexpected:

"Go get ready for school, take the jeep, I hooked it back up"

Momentarily, I stared in disbelief, but not for long enough for him to notice. I turned and made my way out of the room and upstairs to my room, leaving the door slightly ajar so I would hear if he decided to change his mind. Getting ready took me a while, as I had to strap up my ribs best I could and hide the bruises on my face with make-up, which really took effort as generally you can tell if a guy wears make up, so It takes patience to get it right.

When I was ready though still an hour and a half early to school I go into the jeep and drove to jaspers place. After checking my face in the wing mirror, I pulled down the sleeves on my white jacket to cover the remaining bruises on show.

Luckily jasper has never noticed anything after similar things to this have happened. He had one brother called Edward and three sisters which I hate; the little one Alice was always pestering me and prancing around like a fairy, and Bella was always hanging around Edward like his dog or something, and Rosalie, bitchiest bitch I've ever met.

Walking up to Jaspers porch took a while as he had a really huge garden. When I finally approached the door I could see his father Carlisle opening the door for me, though I loved my jeep it was quite noisy. He welcomed me in and told me to go straight up to jaspers room; I was surprised he acted like this was a regular thing, me turning up on his door step at half past seven.

I wasn't sure whether to knock on jaspers door, so I did out of politeness and also I didn't want to barge in on him if he was still asleep or anything.

"Emmett, my man, come in, I just hooked up my new wii, want to give me a hand test driving it before school"

"Sure" I said walking into him unnaturally large bedroom, full of consoles and computers.

An hour and a half later, after a lot of scowling at his sisters, and letting his brother fill my I-pod with crap music to get him off my back, we both arrived at school, he drove his Harley Davidson, and I followed him in the jeep. We walked to English together as usual on a Monday morning, we blanked the teacher yelling at us for being late and sat at two tables on the back row, this lesson should be fun, time to teach the teacher…..

thanks for reading, if you want to write the next chapter pm me!!


	2. trouble for the terrible two

**okay, chapter two has arrived its a bit different to chapter one but it give the story a nice twist and lots of ideas for chapter 3. ill try to write quickly. bekki x**

English as always was ridiculously hard to understand, and luckily Jasper thought the same, so we decided to throw paper aeroplanes at his sister. Alice, we knew hated this but we found it really funny.

After about ten minutes the English teacher (don't have a clue what his name is) finally noticed.

"Emmett, Jasper, this is inappropriate behaviour for the classroom, miss hale could you please take yourself and these two boys to the principals office as I see you played a part in all of this also"

Alice turned around and gave the both of us an evil glare, she stood and stroke out of the door. I turned to Jasper and we stood up at the same time

"Come on, man" Jasper said quietly.

We loped out of the room and headed for the principals, knowing there was not really a way to avoid it. We sat next to Alice on the red plastic couch. Within a few minutes the principal's receptionist Mrs Trent walked up to us

"All of your parents have been called you will see the principal now."

Oh, crap who called my dad, I'm so going to kill them. Well probably get suspended and he'll make me stay home while he does… you know what I don't want to even think about it.

I got a sharp pain where my rib broke this morning and fell to the ground

"Emmett man, what's up?"

"Sorry, I'm ok. Think I've got real bad heart burn or summat" I said getting up slowly.

Today is going to suck big time, my dad's already kicked my butt this morning and probably won't hesitate to do it again, especially since he let me off lightly this morning.

We walked into the principal's office putting on apologetic faces.

"I didn't even do anything, why should I have to come in here aswell this is so unfair" Alice yelled at Jasper "you got me into this mess now you can get me out" she continued.

I could see Jaspers face turn a light shade of pink as we walked up to the desk with the principal behind it.

"I should hope it's not your fault Miss Hale, as you're a straight A student" the principal said sincerely.

"She had nothing to do with it, it's all my fault, I threw aeroplanes at Alice and forced Emmett to do it too, it's not his fault either" Jasper blurted out, getting desperate and feeling sorry for his sister.

"Okay, Alice go back to class, ill talk with you later about this mornings events" she said looking into her eyes; Alice nodded back not breaking the contact.

She turned and strode quickly from the office, not turning back.

"now then Mr Hale and Mr Cullen you will both be suspended for the rest of the week, I will not tolerate disruptive behaviour in any classroom within this school, do not come back until next Monday or you will be escorted off of the site" she said in a serious voice "you can go wait for your parents outside while I explain these happenings.

No, no, no, no, no. my dad is going to kill me. Why could they not just put is in detention or something. Such a petty crime. What have I done to deserve this? Maybe I should ask Jazz to come for a drive with me and then go home later.

We strode together down the corridor and into the waiting area. My dad walked up to me.

"Take the jeep home and go straight to your room, no diversion, no excuses."

Okay slightly scary but luckily no-one heard.

"Jazz, do you want a ride home? Your mums probably disconnected the bike."

"Erm... Ye, thanks man"

Once we were out in the parking lot Jasper hesitated at his bike, my suspicions proved correct. He gave me a half smile and walked over to the jeep. I quickly jumped in the drivers seat and shoved the blooded tissues into the glove compartment before letting Jasper in, the only down side to this jeep was manual locks. But, it came in handy now and again.

I drove out of the lot and towards his house, deciding not to put the stereo on.

"So, has the heart burn gone?"

Do I tell him, no of course not, but I shouldn't keep lying to him. Reaching my decision that I should tell him, but not all the gory details I reached up to my face and wiped all of the foundation off of my face, then my hairline, then I rolled up my sleeves and wiped my arms. Jasper stared at me mesmerized by how I could cover up such injuries.

"What happened to you, man?" he whispered

"Erm… it was my dad this morning" I said casually as to avoid his pity. Okay, so I would tell him, but he'd better not tell anyone else, and he'd better not start feeling sorry for me, that's the last thing I need.

"WHAT?"

"Hey, calm down man, it happens all the time, he just gets annoyed, it's my fault"

"What, could you do that's so bad that you dad would beat you up?"

No I'm not telling him every thing.

"Well, I think its stress, but look" I pulled up his drive way and pulled into a open space off to the side, I jumped out and motioned him to do the same. He walked around towards me, as I unbuttoned my shirt, revealing badly bandaged ribs and bruises everywhere. I hadn't thought they were that bad, and hey my bandaging is bound to suck, I have big hands, its not my fault.

Jasper stared and gasped a few times, paranoid that I hadn't worked out for nearly a week, I fastened up the buttoned and got back in the jeep.

Jasper got back in and we drove up his long driveway in silence. I parked and we both got out.

"Come inside, I'll tape up your ribs better" he said as we walked to his door.

"No, no I mean thanks but he'll notice I've shown it to someone and he'll get mad"

"Oh, okay man I guess I'll see you tomorrow if you're allowed out"

"I wouldn't bet on it"

I walked him to the porch and he turned around and kissed me, I kissed him back.

Wow, I had been a long time since that last happened. Breaking apart I started to say goodbye but he kissed me once more and mouthed 'see you soon'.

I walked slowly back to my truck thinking about his kiss, I knew he had feeling for me but, we never really brought it up after the odd few flings we had a few months ago.

Back at my truck, I had to speed up to beat my dad home, I pulled into the garage at home, and quickly got inside and up to my room as I heard my dads jaguar come around the corner and pull into the drive.

**okay,** **so if you hate the idea of emmett and jasper, im sorry, ill try not to bring them up too much, i just couldn't resist writing it! any more idea for the next chapters are more than welcome and reviws would be great. thanks for reading! bekki x**


	3. good things never last

**so here it is chapter 3! sorry about the missing letter out of words, i seem to be getting worse at it! chapter 4 is gonna take a bit longer to update!sorry! happy reading!**

He came thorough the front door and slammed it, he stormed through the house and to the kitchen, I heard him double back.

As I thought he might, wanting me to make him a drink, this week I going to be hell.

"Emmett, come make me a coffee, you know house rules" dad yelled.

Yes of course, I think we all know house rules, no clothes on while in the house, nice rule, not. So, after following house rules, as I knew he'd beat me up other wise, I left my room and went downstairs towards the kitchen. Dad turned and looked at me through the door, a lustful look in his eye as he checked me out.

"What's with the bandages?" he tried to sound casual but I could tell he just hated seeing me covered up.

"Broke a rib this morning" I replied keeping my tone calm. As if he didn't already figure that out.

"You did sort them out yourself, didn't you? You know the way we work right?" he said slightly panicky.

"Yes I did them myself, how do you want your coffee?" I said back impatiently.

"Don't switch conversation, Emmett, you're in enough trouble already, suspended for a week, and I have to take it off work, or they'll say you have inadequate child care!" he yelled his rage building.

I could see he needed calming if I wanted to avoid him hitting me.

"Sorry, dad, I didn't mean for this to happen" I said looking apologetic even though I wasn't the least bit sorry for him, if anything I felt sorry for myself. I moved out of arms length of my dad and put the kettle on and made him some coffee. Hesitantly I walked over to him and set his coffee down next to him on the table.

"Emmett" dad said softly.

"What is it dad?" I questioned, not expecting his soft tone.

"Do you really love me, as a dad?" ehem try NO with a capital NO. But of course he'd probably beat the crap out of me if I said no

"You should know I do" I said looking him in the eye to show him I was saying the truth even though it was anything but.

"Kiss me then, like you mean it, not because you have to" of course I bloody well and have to, where is the choice in that, you're own satisfaction, is your heart black, or just not there?

Feeling extremely annoyed I bent down and kissed him full on, hoping he would pull away quickly, but of course he didn't. He forced my mouth apart and shoved his tongue down my throat. I nearly chocked but instead swallowed to cover it. Gripping my hair he refused to let go, so I forced my self to thrust my tongue down his throat, making his let go in shock! He never thought I'd do that.

"Go to your room, I'll get pizza tonight if your going to co-operate all day" he said"oh and I want you back down to make my dinner at 12, and if you leave your bedroom door open, you can play video games."

Ha-ha, result, note to self, whenever I want to get what I want shock him. Well, it worked this time, and this means I get two hours of videos games, unless he changes his mind, which wouldn't surprise me.

I walked up to my room watching my dad out of the corner of my eye; he looked smug, in a sickish way. When I reached the stairs I went more quickly getting paranoid about my lack of clothes and the open front room curtains. Once up in my room I closed the door, hesitated and then re-opened it, I didn't want to spoil the temporary non-madness attitude my dad was portraying.

Just as I managed to set up the video games and get them to work, I heard the phone ring, probably one of his work colleges.

"Emmett, phone" he yelled. What, the phone is never for me, I made sure no-one has my number.

My dad was on the landing by the time id got over the shock and gone to fetch the phone

"I think he said his name was Hale"

"Thanks" I said and took the phone from his grasp

"Hello?" I asked nervously as I was pretty sure he was planning to listen to the whole conversation.

"Hey man, its Jazz"

"Oh, what's up?" I asked wondering how he'd got this number and why he'd bothered to call.

"Just wondered what you'd got, I got my video games taken off me for a month!"

"Oh, erm, ye I got the same"

"Are you allowed to come round mine at about four, my family's having a barbeque and everyone's allowed to invite friends?" why did he have to ask me to go to his, obviously my dad would say no, there'd be no point in even asking him.

I turned to look at him, knowing he'd been listening to every word. He nodded.

"If you want to go, be back by seven" he whispered

Shocked I nearly fell over, but grabbed the banister for support.

"Ye, sure man, but I've got to be home by seven" I murmured in disbelief, I've only been to his house three times in the whole ten years I've known him and one of them times had been today, and the other two my dad didn't know about.

"Okay, see you in a few hours then, bye"

"Ye, bye" I said and hung up.

"You can go as long as you behave this afternoon, okay? And I'll drive you there and back; no school means there will be not be any use of the jeep this week."

"Fine" I said and turned around, well I could have gotten worse.

I went back into my room, leaving the door open, and played various wrestling games until twenty five past twelve.

I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen, dad was sat at the table doing paper work. He turned to look at me; I hated the way his eyes glistened when he looked at me.

"Can you get me a ham sandwich, and get what you want when you're done" he said flatly, turning back to his paper work.

When I'd finished with his sandwich, I took it over to him along with a mug of coffee and set it down on the table.

"I need to sell the Jag, It costs too much, I think I'm going to get a black M3 instead, but I cant get it for a month, so I'll need to use the Jeep" he said waiting for my reaction, I could see his face so I went for the emotionless look.

"Whatever" I replied and went to make myself a cheese sandwich.

So, when I finally get my dream Jeep he has to take it off me for a month, why could he not just get a temp car, or keep the Jag until he can get the M3.

Once he'd scoffed down the sandwich he walked off, telling me to stay where I was. He came back about five minutes later

"I'm going to meet some mates from work, I won't be long, go to your room and stay there till I come and get you, no video games."

He shoved me out of the kitchen, up the stairs and into my room

"Behave and you can go to Jaspers tonight" he said after taking my videos, he closed the door and locked me in my room. I walked over to the window and tried to shove it open, but it wouldn't budge.

I punched the wall in rage, good things never last.

**thanks for reading, chapter 4 will be comming as soon as possible, i'll try to make it have a bit more action! bekki x**


	4. make him regret it

Hey happy readers

**Hey happy readers! This is one of my favourite chapters, so enjoy!**

**Okay, so we have a small twist coming up, this chapter has some Jacob in it, note, Jacob's dad is called Oleron. Just to confuse you all a little bit more, Oleron is Emmett's dad's brother, therefore, Jacob and Emmett are cousins. Oh, yeah and Oleron beats up Jacob same as, hmm lets call Emmett's dad Lysander, and well claim that their parents were obsessed with 'a midsummer nights dream', any way like Lysander beats up Emmett, and for the same reasons; their some sick minded brothers.**

**I'll try not to be so confusing in future, and happy reading, don't forget to leave reviews, they make me write quicker, Bekki x**

When my dad finally got home, I knew he'd brought friends; it only took about five minutes for him to come up to my room, and tell me to go downstairs.

This could not be good, visitors either meant that I will get beat up for the fun of my dad and his mates, or it meant he'd be pissed off because he wouldn't want then here.

I turned into the living room, my dad at my heals, making sure I don't try to go through the front door, I must say, not in the small amount I was wearing, just not going to happen.

My uncle Oleron was sat lucking snug on the couch. Dad pushed me into the middle of the room and closed the door, turning the key in the lock behind him.

Jacob, my cousin, was sat in the corner of the room, wearing only the same attire as me, pink in the pace as though he'd been slapped a good few times.

Didn't surprise me much, I'd figured out Oleron was nearly as evil as my dad on the summers I spent at his place when I was younger. Though, I'd never seen him hit Jacob, or seen him treat Jacob the same as dad treats me.

My dad took me by surprise, well more that I wasn't concentrating; he grabbed my hair and kissed me full on. I could see his eyes intent in mine, giving me the kiss me back or you'll have all hell to pay later, so I did, I really wanted to go to Jaspers, to get out the house.

I let him do all the work, but allowed him to shove his tongue down my throat. After about a minute, he broke us apart, I pulled away willingly.

Dad threw me to the floor, the moment we broke apart, leaving a stabbing pain in my ribs; I stayed where I was put.

"See Oleron, keeping kids in toe is not as difficult as you make it out to be. Emmett knows whose boss, and it's not often that he steps out of line."

"I can see that Lysander, but you know what I want to see"

crap, this man whom I have avoided as much as possible, my uncle, and I know his cunning, he raped me when I was thirteen, after holding a knife to my throat.

Jacob just watched on, apparently amazed that I gave my dad what he wanted.

"Emmett if you're not on top of Jacob in the next ten seconds I will stabs you" he said in a some what evil, threatening yet excited tone.

He flashed a huge carving knife in front of my face, making me hurry towards Jacob; we both knew how much getting stabbed hurt.

It seemed though he was very reluctant to be underneath me, he was really scared, and he was younger than me too, we were cousins, with evil dads.

So I don't want to go into details about what happened next, as being forced to have gay sex with your cousin is really not something anyone should want to know about.

My dad had made me go up to my room, while Oleron and Jacob left. I sat on my bed, shaking, disgusted with my dad and myself, for not getting out of here yet. Note to self, grab what you can and run as soon as possible.

I could hear my dad walk up the stairs, and then unlock my door.

"Get ready, it's nearly four" he said dully, he left the door open on his way out.

I got a shower, and then put on some white jeans, with a tank top and huddie, to cover up the newly developing bruises and the ones from the morning that where turning a brilliant shade of greenish purple.

I grabbed my money from under the floor boards, just incase I could get away tonight. Then I went slowly downstairs.

"Ready" I said once in the living room, where my dad stood near the window, on the spot where me and Jacob had been.

"Okay" he said, for the fist time in six years, he actually looked ashamed with himself.

I followed him out to the jeep, and climbed into the passenger seat. He pulled out and asked where Jasper lived, I told him, knowing no way around it.

"Look, Emmett, I shouldn't of …" he stopped, thought about it and shut up; I could tell he didn't want me to know he was sorry, and I knew nothing would change.

He'd raped me himself, plenty of times, sometimes daily, but he wasn't normally so rough, I was used to seeing him point a knife at me to get me to do what he wants, and he'd stabbed me with it before, but in front of others, he'd never gone as far as he had today.

He pulled up into Jaspers drive, pulling in at the bottom

"Call me when you need picking up, no later than ten, I'll pick you up from here"

I guess that was his way of saying enjoy yourself. I got out of the jeep, and walked slowly up to Jasper house, through a path in the trees.

I must say that today has been fucking awful, getting suspended from school was not a good sign, nor was getting beaten up and breaking a rib. Then there's confusion over Jasper and me, of course I love him, but was he just feeling sorry for me or did he really mean to put passion into our kiss. And being forced to sleep with Jake, with the all powerful Lysander and Oleron watching and pointing knives at us, wasn't much fun either.

As I approached Jaspers house, I could smell the barbeque, drawing me closer. I hadn't actually eaten since yesterday lunch, as I hadn't taken a bite out of the sandwich at dinner, before I'd been locked in my room.

Jasper met me on the porch

"I'm glad you could come, how was your day?"

**Okay so chapter 4 is complete, thanks for reading, chapter five is coming soon; ill add in some jasper and Emmett for all you ExJ lovers! Hope you've liked it so far. Bekki x**


	5. my hope and love

So here is chapter 5

**So here is chapter 5! Thanks for all of the reviews, I love reading them! Okay, so in this chapter I'm going to develop Emmett and Jaspers relationship, so I hope you like it and it's probably going to be shorter than the rest! Bekki x**

"_I'm glad you could, come how was your day"_

"Can we go some place more private, if you really want to know" I said wearily, unsure weather to tell him the truth or not.

I followed him though his house and up to his bedroom, I left the door a-jar and sat next to him on his bed.

Ha-ha, start of interrogation about today. Maybe I should quiz him about us first.

"So, what happened?"

"First can we talk about this morning, I need to know where I stand?"

"Hey, stand where you want to man, you know how much you mean to me"

"So, does that mean we can be together?" I asked confused at how willing he sounded.

"Course, if it's what you want?"

"Ye, but my dad can't find out" I said hesitantly, I didn't want to mean it as though I'd be embarrassed to be with him.

"Sure, man" he replied happily and ruffled my hair.

After a few minutes, he asked his original question again.

I stated by telling him about my mum dying, and how my dad reacted, then about the past six years of rape and abuse.

After this he wrapped his arms around me

"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want" he said sweetly into my ear, making me shudder.

So I continued to explain what happened today. After a few seconds of looking horrified, he stroked my hair

"I'll help protect you now" with that, he jumped up

"You look thinner by the second, guys like you and me, need some real food" I took his out stretched hand and went downstairs into his huge garden.

I thought people would be horrified to see us walking around holding hands, but no one said anything.

Jasper's mum and dad came up to us.

"Are you boys having fun" asked Carlisle

"The best time of my life" I replied, happy to be with Jasper, away from the four walls of my house.

For once, I didn't feel like a prisoner, I felt so free.

"I'm glad you are enjoying it, you should come to our barbeques more often, know you're always welcome" Carlisle said.

"Thanks" I said meaningfully. Mayas well enjoy this while I can.

Jasper headed toward the barbeque, apparently just as hungry as me. I kept hold of his hand as we briskly walked over to the paved area.

"Steak" his brother asked us as we approached.

"Ye, thanks man" I said.

He passed us both a plate loaded with steak, sausages and beef burgers.

We sat on the grass next to each other, having to break hands to eat. This food was good. After we'd both scarfed down about five plates of food, we walked along the side of the river at the bottom of Jaspers garden, hand in hand.

He turned to face me

"You know how much I love you, don't you Mr Cullen?" he asked unsure.

"Of course" I said. I kissed him with real passion, loving every minute of it.

"I love you too, Mr Hale, do you know how much I would love to be a Mr Hale aswell?"

"We should take it slowly though" he said, I agreed, knowing it was just a fantasy, though I really wished I could be a Mr Hale too.

We walked for a while, until he turned

"What do we do about your dad?"

"Well, I need to get away, but I should play his game, until he trusts me, or believe that he trusts me, and I get my jeep back" I replied, anxious about what he would think of my so called, plan of action.

"I would travel around the world to be with you, Mr Cullen, and I am prepared to wait for you forever, as long as I get to be with you" he said stroking my short, curly hair back. When it bounced back up he giggled.

We spent the five hours talking, kissing and eating. His kiss as soft as a teddy bears, yet more passionate than you could ever imagine.

It wasn't until our kiss goodnight, that I realised I had a girlfriend.

"What do I do about Lauren?"

"Nothing, walk up to her and kiss me, actions speak louder than words" he answered, and I must admit I was an inspired plan, though a bit harsh, it would work for sure.

I called my dad, though I really didn't want to, he'd be pissed off if I rang too late.

I headed down the path I walked up alone, making Jasper stay behind.

**Thanks for reading! I decided we needed some thing to happen between jasper and Emmett. Sorry this chapter is so short, don't forget to review, it reminds me to update quicker. Bekki x**


	6. getting another day

We sat in silence the whole journey home witch worked for me; I was on a high and couldn't be bothered to argue

**Hey readers, sorry for the delay, I've had a bunch of course work to redo. More Emmett and Jasper heading your way. Hope you like it.**

**Bekki x**

We sat in silence the whole journey home witch worked for me; I was on a high and couldn't be bothered to argue.

Jasper had asked me if I could go round to his house, for tomorrow so he wouldn't be bored out of his wits. I was making no promises there.

We arrived back home and I followed my dad into the kitchen, knowing he would only call me if I went to my room.

"Emmett, I am pleased with how you handled today, you may go out tomorrow, but Oleron is coming again on Wednesday, so I need you in the house, it won't be repeat of today, but I can't make any promises. I am going out early tomorrow, I have a meeting to attend in Seattle, and so I can't give you a lift, but be home by 10, ok?"

Yes, I can go see jasper tomorrow! Eughh, I hate Oleron. Jacob better not be coming, today was a bit harsh on him to say he's only fifteen.

"Thanks dad, am I allowed to borrow the phone, please" I said as sweetly as possible. I needed to call Jazz to get him to pick me up tomorrow.

"Ermm, I guess so, no longer than 10 minutes though, you hear me" the said, I knew he was just trying to keep though, he did it well, but I appreciated the 'I feel bad about today' atmosphere.

I took the phone and dialled Jaspers number.

"Hey, Jazz how ya doing man?" I asked, to try and let him know my dad was in the room, he didn't seem to be paying much attention luckily, as Jasper let his side down.

"Hey sweet cheeks, missing me already?" I decided to ignore this and act like I was having a normal conversation.

"Ye, sure I can come out tomorrow, but I need a ride man, I haven't got the jeep it gone for repair" he'd know what I meant and it seemed to click.

"When do you want me to pick you up?"

"Whenever your ready, man, I'll be up before you" I said trying to sound casual

"Ok, catch ya tomorrow then, love ya" he said and hung up.

"Thanks man, bye" I said into the dead line.

That night wasn't much different from any other night, my dad made me change into appropriate attire for the house, or so he liked to call it. He made me watch a film with him, and kiss him at regular intervals (about every minute). The knife stayed on the table all evening, and he seemed happy enough when he told me to go to bed at about one am.

In the morning I woke up early, my dad banging hard on my door

"Get up, I need a coffee" that really didn't surprise me, most of the time he didn't even drink the coffee that I made for him.

I climbed out of bed sluggishly, and opened the door wide, my eyes still only half awake.

"Emmett, it's not a hard job, all you have to do is get up and make me a coffee, then if you really want you can go back to bed"

He went down to the kitchen and sat eagerly at the table, watching my every move. I decided not to say anything, as I really didn't want a repeat of yesterday, so I made him coffee and placed it on the table in front of him.

"Stay in your room till I'm gone" dad said, it surprised me; most of the time he would make me sit with him or do various chores so he could ogle at me.

Jasper picked me up at about eight; he said he'd been waiting a while around the corner for my dad to go before he pulled up. I gave him the act normal eyes; I was paranoid that the house was rigged.

When we got out to his car (he'd borrowed Carlisle's Mercedes, as he only had one helmet) he let me in the passenger side. I sat down, and kissed him furiously, his kiss was so much better than my dads, I hated having to kiss him 24/7.

He pulled out

"So how was your dad last night?" why would he ask something like that.

"Are you trying to be funny?"

"I meant as in treat you alright, not how was the sex" he said and sighed, apparently I was jumping to conclusions

"Oh, could have been worse, he made me watch a movie, knife on the table, other than that he just kept making me kiss him" I said to try not to make a big deal over it.

"We've got the house to ourselves at mine, Carlisle's working, and Esme has gone to Alaska for the week with Alice, Bella and Rosalie. Edward is at school, so were good until he gets back." He said this mostly to change the subject, but I couldn't help smiling, the day alone with Jasper.

**So this chapter was mostly developing, to get Emmett and Jasper alone together, but I hope you liked it, don't hesitate to review, I love reading them. Bekki x**


	7. happy day the one and only

Once we got to Jaspers, we went to the breakfast bar since I hadn't eaten anything

**Hey readers so chapter seven, and as promised, some more jasper and Emmett! Hope you love it, don't hesitate to review, you're bouncing with ideas writer. Bekki x**

Once we got to Jaspers, we went to the breakfast bar since I hadn't eaten anything. His house was huge and his fridge full of food, it was brilliant. He made us a fry up, and then sat down next to me, kissing me before we tucked in.

The food was delicious, Jasper put on the radio, and some romantic music came on, it was wonderful, nothing like what my dad played, I was thankful; his music was like ringing in my ears.

When we were finished we put the plates in the dishwasher and shoved the pans into a bowl of water to let the soak.

"Come on Eme, you wanna watch a film, I'll give you a massage too if you want" he said trying to get me to the living room.

Jasper grabbed some snacks and Smirnoff, and then led the way into the living room. I followed eagerly today was going to be great.

"I love you so much Mr Hale" I said as I sat down on the soft couch and began kissing him once again. When we broke apart he opened the Smirnoff and gulluged down half the bottle without even taking a breath. I grabbed it from his hand and did the same; it tasted of pears, what happened to the lemonade taste I don't know.

Jasper got up and put the film on, god he was irresistible. And so, so fit. I had to get my hands on him, see some flesh. He sat back down and started kissing me again, as he did, I unbuttoned his shirt, and he lifted his arms so that I could slide it off.

He unbuttoned mine too, and I let him pull it off, feeling slightly self-conscious, I mean I was muscled and fit, but covered in bruises and although my ribs didn't hurt that much any more, they were still broken and you could see blood through the bandages, from where I'd received a deep cut.

"I love your body Emmett, you're just so well built, and sexy" Jasper muttered.

"How can you like my body, just look how perfect you are" I said stroking his chest.

He made me lay down over him, while he gave me a massage, I watched the film, but couldn't help tuning to look at him every minute or so.

About two hours later, my muscles were relaxed, and I was pretty light headed from the booze. And without much effort, we were in Jaspers room making out. I probably shouldn't have jumped at the offer, but he was so… tempting.

Okay I won't lie, we did it, twice, and my, my, his thrusts were welcome, even though my ribs burned, every time I urged him deeper still. Sex was so welcome when I wasn't being forced to participate.

We were distracted when we heard the door bang. CRAP Edward must be home from school, WHAT it's four already. No, this day can't be going so quickly.

We quickly got dressed and rushed downstairs. We lathered on the deodorant and flattened our hair, as to not look too suspicious, even though he'd probably guess what we'd been up to.

"Hi, Edward" I said after Jazz had greeted him.

"Ermm, want me to make us some food" Edward asked heading for the kitchen, apparently as hungry as we were.

"Yeah" Jasper replied before I could and we both went into the kitchen as well.

"Had fun at school" Jasper asked Edward, Jazz tuned to kiss me full on the lips, he tasted so good, it sent shivers up my spine. Edward continued with the food as we broke apart, and sat to the table. He was cooking chicken in the frying pan; he heated up some stuffing and set it in front of us with a can of beer and a packet of crisps. Man, these people know how to make food.

When we'd finished Jasper took me to one side

"You know I could get Edward to check out your ribs, they shouldn't still hurt, and he's really good at medical stuff, cos he sucks up to Carlisle and goes to work with him half of the time."

"I don't want him to know what happened though"

"Tell him the truth, or at least a bit of it, you fell down the stairs"

"Fine, but no questions" I said nervous, but I had to trust him, they did still really hurt, however much I tried to hide it, wincing didn't help.

"Go up to my room, I'll explain and get him to come up with me, just in case anyone gets home."

"Okay" I said and went upstairs. I sat down on Jaspers bed. I loved how it smelt of him, so luscious.

A few minutes later Edward came in, Jasper followed but leaned next to the door. Edward walked up to me

"Take your shirt off"

"What's with you Hale's trying to get my clothes off" I said, it just slipped out

"Opps"

"S'ok man, nothing much stays a secret around here" Jasper replied.

I took my shirt off, not really wanting Edward to see the mess, but I didn't have much choice. He made me lay down flat on Jasper's bed, while he undid my bandages and then prodded my ribs.

"There's defiantly one broken, it's not straight though, and this is going to hurt like hell, but hold still".

"FUUUKKKKKKKKKINGGGGGG AAAAAAAAAAARRRGHHHHH" I yelled as he shoved my rib back in place.

He grabbed some new bandages, and wrapped them around my tender ribs, supporting my weight.

"I think I got it, give it an hour and you won't even feel it anymore" he said calmly.

"Thanks Eddy" Jasper said, and moved to sit me on his knee, so that Edward could leave.

He kissed my ear, over and over again. We sat in each others arms until Carlisle got back from work, I jumped up, and we went downstairs holding hands.

"I hope you two boys have behaved yourselves today" Carlisle asked whilst hanging up his coat behind the door and turning to face us, and Edward who had also come into the living room.

"No worries dad, can I borrow you car to take Emmett home, his jeep's grounded, and I don't have a spare helmet for the bike.

"Just for today, when Alice gets back, get her to order you another helmet, and put it on my card." He said relaxed, he sat back into the sofa and closed his eyes.

After another two portions of food, I noticed it was half nine, me and Jazz rushed to the car, and he put his foot on that peddle as if his life depended on it.

It had only taken us about three minutes to do a good twenty minute drive. I kissed him good bye in the car, and noticing my car was in the driveway, I rushed inside, knowing dad wouldn't be too happy.

**Firstly I apologise for my really bad romantic scenes, as you've probably guessed I'm far better at writing about abuse than romance. Chapter eight isn't going to be pretty, but I haven't decided the details yet. Don't hesitate to review, I love reading them so much, and ill take on board any tips you have. You're ever contemplating writer. Bekki x**


	8. losing control

I let myself in through the front door, and went through to the kitchen, where I knew my dad would be waiting for me

**Hey readers, I hope you love this chapter, and start to forgive Emmett's dad just a little bit. Writing on. Bekki x**

I let myself in through the front door, and went through to the kitchen, where I knew my dad would be waiting for me. i stood at the opposite end of the kitchen than him

"Hi dad" I said not really knowing what to say

He looked up from reading his paper as if he hadn't noticed me come in.

"Oh, good your home, I want you to sleep in my room tonight, so go change and I'll be up in a few minutes"

This was not happening, really, just no. I turned and went up to my room; I could see the kitchen knife glinting under his newspaper.

I got undressed and changed my underclothes, incase there was any stains.

I knew my dad was drunk, so it was something he was more likely to notice. Once I was finished I rubbed my sore ribs, and went into my dad's room.

I sat on the side of the bed which he usually made me use, the left. I could see a knife on his bedside table, but I couldn't move it right now, he'd notice. So, I sat hunched over, freezing cold, bet my dad was thinking he wouldn't be cold for very long. He was drunk, but not drunk enough to not take pleasure from what was inevitably about to happen.

I heard him climb the stairs, and then he came into his room

"Good, you're ready, knives work but I don't like using them much" he said. I blanked him as he crawled on to the bed.

Okay yet again you really don't want to know what happened, so I'll skip the part were he raped me twice, and move on to after that part, when he wanted to go to sleep, but with me in his arms.

"Emmett, come on, we have to get up early for your uncle Oleron tomorrow, just settle down and go to sleep" he said stroking my hair. I hated it when he did that. I tried to relax knowing he wouldn't sleep until I did. He was layed with his arms around me, but a knife to hand, so I knew not to make sudden movements.

I pulled the bedding up around my neck, not wanting to see his body against mine.

After what felt like forever, I fell asleep, finally relaxing and dreaming about my time with Jasper.

Dad moved me from his grip, so that he could get out of bed; I awoke, and glanced at the clock, 9:47. Oops.

"Put some pants on, get something to eat, and make me two coffees, in time for when I get back with Oleron, about ten minutes" he said rushing to get dressed and find his shoes, he ran out of the room and down the stairs, I heard the door slam.

I wondered over to my room, put on the bare essentials, and made my way downstairs. I could probably ring Jasper before dad got back. I picked up the phone and dialled his number.

"Hello"

"Hey Hale, its Emmett"

"Oh, hey sexy, how ya doing?? He replied, happy to hear from me.

I explained what happened last night and received a long sigh and a 'your dad is a wanker'.

"My uncle is coming over in a few minutes with Jacob and my Dad, so I've got to get going, I love you more than you could imagine, and I'll try get out tomorrow"

I received a 'love you too' and then I hung up, knowing I had to scarf down a bowl of cereal, and shove the kettle on.

Just as I'd finished making the coffees, dad Oleron and Jacob piled into the kitchen. Yet again, Jacob was wearing no more than I was, and he appeared to be wearing a dog collar and leash, which Oleron was holding the other end of. He seemed to have received a good few kicks, but no serious damage, and no broken bones; which was a good sign, as Oleron was capable of much worse.

My dad and Oleron sat to the table and Oleron shoved Jacob to the floor, where he stayed sat apparently being threatened by something; no doubt a knife or gun.

My dad beckoned for me to sit opposite him at the table, and I did so, not wanting to stir trouble so early on.

Oleron turned to get my attention, he addressed me first

"Emmett, myself and your father will be going away on business tonight, and we need you to look after Jacob. You can't stay here, or at my house, do you know of a place you could stay until Sunday?" he asked my, it took me by surprise, I thought hard, I knew Jasper would let us, and I really didn't want to go on 'business' with them. I also knew they would come back, as my dad couldn't stay away.

"Jaspers" I muttered.

"You got his number, I'll ask his parents if it is okay" my dad replied

"I'll call Jasper and if he says it would be okay with him, I'll put you onto speak with his dad" I said wanting to go but hiding it from him, letting him know I wasn't happy about this even though I was.

Oleron passed me the phone, as it was closest to him. I dialled Jaspers number

"Hello" Jaspers voice rang in my ears.

"Hi Jasper, its Emmett here"

"How nice to her from you Mr Cullen" Jasper said noticing the act and playing along. "how can I be of service Mr Cullen?" Jasper asked.

"Do you know my cousin, Jacob" he turned to look at me when I said his name.

"Yes, he seems a nice boy" Jasper answered.

"Well Mr Hale, I wondered if myself and Jacob would be welcome to stay at your house from tonight until Sunday" I asked trying hard to keep my voice straight.

"I'm sure that will be fine Mr Cullen" jasper seemed happy about our predicament.

"My father wondered if you could speak with yours, to check if it is okay" I said down the phone, hoping Carlisle would agree.

"Of course sir, here his is, put your dad on" he said the first part loudly and the second in barley a whisper.

I passed my dad the phone; he seemed to talk with Carlisle for ages, Yessing and nooing.

I looked down to Jacobs helpless face, hoping for his sake more than any thing that the rest of this week would go well, and I could have Edward check him out.

"Well, that's sorted then; I'll take you both over to the Hales at about six" my dad said.

"Is there somewhere we can put the two of them while we discuss business" Oleron asked my dad. That probably meant all day, but it could be far worse.

"Yes, of course, you may go put Jacob in Emmett's room and Emmett can go in my room, it may be easier for you as there is a lock on Emmett's door from the outside"

without hesitation, Oleron forced Jacob up from the neck, and pulled him from the room, I heard them walk up the stairs and into my room, then there was raised voices, the lead was unclipped, and the door shut and locked.

My dad turned to me

"You'd better appreciate this, it took me ages to persuade Oleron to let you take Jacob whilst were away, I was going to lock you in the house and he the same."

Okay, so maybe he felt he went too far last time Jacob came over. But, whatever after Sunday every thing would be back to normal.

"Go up to my room and stay there until I come and get you, if your cold you can try sleep under the covers, but don't be going through my drawers because I will notice" he said and I headed for the stairs, I passed Oleron at the bottom of the stairs but he didn't care to talk to me.

I layed in my dads bed until seven, he came upstairs and sat next to me on the bed.

"We'll go get Jacob, I need you to lend him some clothes, and quickly pack some for the next few days, look, I've got to put you on a collar too, Oleron thinks I am too weak with you, co-operate, please, I hate having to threaten you." He said weakly, as if begging me to do as he said for a change. I sat still waiting to see what happened. He opened the drawer of his bedside table, and pulled out a knife which he layed on the bed in front of us. And then a dog collar and leash.

I thought about grabbing the knife, but I could tell his senses where hyped up. He reached up, and fastened the collar tightly around my neck. He grabbed the end of the lead and I followed him out of the room silently.

This is what he'd always wanted, control, and there was absolutely nothing at all I could do about it, if I fought I would strangle myself.

We went to my room, he unlocked the door, Jacob was sat on my bed, he'd been crying, but quickly turned to face the other way when we entered the room. My dad closed the door behind us.

He let go of the lead, and I walked to my wardrobe, and opened the door, I picked out a black shirt and jeans that looked like they would fit Jacob, I placed them next to him with some trainers and asked him to put them on. He stood up and started dressing at the same time as I did.

When we where finished, my dad grabbed both of our leads, and took us back into the kitchen. This was one of the worst predicaments ever. No control, they had more power than ever.

Once again Oleron took Jacobs lead off of my dad and pushed him to the floor. He sat, and stared at the floor.

My dad took the bag of clothes I had thrown together and dragged me out to the car, I was sat the back, and my dad tied the lead around one of the lights, he knew I wouldn't be able to get it off without breaking the light, and I wouldn't break my truck. Oleron did the same for Jacob, and then they climbed into the cab and set off.

**Hi readers, thanks again for reading, I loved writing this chapter it made shivers run down my spine! Reviews are more than welcome. Your happy and bouncing writer. Bekki x**


	9. a doctering hand

I sat leaning my head against the light I'd been tied to

**Hey readers, so this is what happens when they arrive at the Hales. Hope you like it; sorry my detail isn't very good. Craving to write more. Bekki x**

I sat leaning my head against the light I'd been tied to. I turned to look at Jasper and saw that he did the same. They took the normal route to Jasper, but luckily it was starting to get dark, so no one would be able to see us.

"Are you okay?" I asked Jacob, hoping for a reply. He turned again to look at me

"Ye I think so, you had it worse probably"

"You reckon? tell me what happened last night and this morning?" I asked merely curious, and we did have a good twenty minutes, as dad wasn't picking up the pace.

"Well, last night, I got in from school, and my dad jumped me and kicked me until I was unconscious. When I woke up, I had this collar on, and my dad had tied me to the table, so that I couldn't even move my head. He made me eat beans on toast, like a dog, he shoved it in my mouth and wouldn't let me spit I out even when I chocked. When he finally untied me, he made me spend the night with him." He said, fidgeting.

"Did he … rape you?" I asked

"No, that why I said you are worse of" he replied.

"Oh"

"Did your dad rape you last night?" he asked me curiously, I decided I should tell him the truth.

"Twice, and then I had to sleep with him holding me" I said embarrassed, but it was important for him to know what happened. He seemed to think about this for a moment and then asked

"Where are we going?"

"Jaspers" I answered "You'll probably like it, they have a big house, and his family are really nice, maybe with the exception of Rosalie"

"Hold on to the side" I said as I notice we would be pulling into Jaspers drive way any moment, and it was a sharp turn.

My dad turned in, and pulled up in the same place as he had done for Emmett's barbeque. I could see Carlisle standing to the side of the jeep, closest to me; it seemed as though he had been told of our state.

Lysander got out of the cab and shook hands with Carlisle and thanked him for taking us. Then he jumped into the back, and untied Jacob. He pulled him up, but Jacob had been expecting it, so he stood at the same time. He walked Jacob to my side of the jeep, then he jumped down, taking Jacob with him, Jacob took a moment to recover as his lead was passed over to Carlisle, who took it.

Next, dad untied mine, without getting back into the truck, he let go of it and told me to jump out, flashing me the knife in his pocket.

I did so, I felt the obedient child, and it was disgusting. Dad grabbed hold of the lead, and walked me slightly to the side of Carlisle who watched us. We turned me to look at him

"Emmett, I need you to watch over Jacob, and stay safe while were gone, we'll pick you both up on Sunday afternoon, and Emmett, where you not going to kiss me goodbye?" he asked motioning to his pocket. I kissed him full on the lips, receiving a glare from Carlisle, my dad forcing his tongue down my throat. When he'd finished, he took me over to Carlisle, and passed him the lead. Dad got back in the jeep and drove back the way he'd come and pulled out into the main road.

"Emmett" Carlisle looked at me.

"He had a knife in his inside pocket, you think I'd willingly do that?" I asked getting angry. I calmed myself down, and looked over to him.

"Sorry. Oh, and Jasper wanted to come, but I made him stay at the house, I hope you don't mind"

"Course" I said looking at my feet, my trainers where in a disgusting state.

Carlisle turned to Jacob

"if I let go of this lead, I need you to stay with us, promise me that you wont run off, and understand that I don't have very much choice, are you hurt?" lastly he asked, as Jacob rubbed his neck.

"Yes I am hurt, but there no getting these collars off, I've tried everything and bruises heal themselves" he said apparently angry at being told what to do. Carlisle started walking, still holding onto us, deep in thought.

"Can we leave this until we get back to the house" I asked, Carlisle immediately dropped the leads, and I moved slightly to the side and kept an eye on Jacob. We walked in silence, until we were nearly at the house, and Jasper ran up to me.

"Hey honey I missed you, he said hugging me, and then kissed my lips lightly. He grabbed my hand and we walked up to the house. Jacob didn't seem to notice this, and just kept walking about a metre from Carlisle.

Inside the house, Edward was sat on the three seater sofa, staring into the TV though it wasn't on. When he saw us, we went to sit with him, me in between Edward and Jazz. Carlisle and Jacob followed and took the two one seater sofas at either side of the room.

This was going to be awkward. Coughing to get everyone's attention, Carlisle spoke first.

"We need to know what has happened to you both, yesterday and today, Emmett?"

"well, I got home, got raped by my dad, had to spend the night with him, then this morning my dad picked up Jacob and Oleron, we where locked into rooms, and then brought here. Yesterday Jake got attacked by Oleron, and to spend the night with him. He hasn't had sex until me and him were forced to." I said briefly, they wouldn't want to know the details.

Carlisle and Edward exchanged glances

"Okay, so Jake if you'll let me, I'll check out the bruises and make sure nothing is broken. Emmett, I'm gonna need to examine you for any damage and check out your ribs. And also, I can't get off the collars; it's a really good design for restraining people, so nothing will work."

This did not sound good, and I doubted Jake would be too happy either.

"Get on with it then" Jake said.

"Ermm… Edward can you help Jacob with his clothes and check him over" he said.

We watched as he helped Jacob pull the shirt over his bruised arms, and then Edward undid Jacob's trouser button because he couldn't. Jacob slid off his shoes and his trousers.

He stood as still as a statue, while Edward felt various parts of him, he winced a lot when Edward felt his hip

"The tissue is damaged, but the bone isn't broken, it'll hurt for a day or two, that's why it's so bruised."

When Edward had finished, Edward asked Jacob to go upstairs with him to find some clothes that fitted him better him better than mine. He did so.

"Emmett, we need to do yours in my office, Jasper can come if you want him to" Carlisle said to me.

What the heck was he planning to do to me?

So I followed him upstairs, Jasper grabbed my hand and whispered into my ear

"It'll be okay, just let him get on with it, I'll hold your hand"

Now I was freaking, but all I could really do was accept his advice and follow it.

We went in to Carlisle's office, which was full of medical equipment, with a hospital style bed in the middle.

"Can you sit on the bed, and take your shirt off" he asked, and I did, feeling self conscious.

He got me to put my feet up and lay back, while he undid the bandages and poked my ribs as Edward had done previously.

"There healing well, Edward did a good job" he said, and bandaged them back up with fresh bandages.

Next he told me to take off the rest of my clothes, so I stripped down to my boxers

"Emmett, boxer as well, I you would prefer, lay on your stomach on the bed, and then slide then off, I'll put a sheet over you so no one else will see." He said, I was a bit freaked out, but Jasper ushered me forward, and I guess I had to trust him.

I laid face down on the bed, and slipped my boxers off unwillingly. Carlisle put a sheet over my back and arse, leaving a gap at the end. Carlisle sat in a doctor's chair, and pushed my legs apart, but I held them tight.

Jasper held my hand, and squeezed.

"I can't do anything to help if you won't let me take a look" Carlisle said, pushing them apart again, but this time I gave in.

I put my head to the side, and concentrated on Jaspers hand, whilst Carlisle prodded and poked me, making me wince from his cold hands.

About ten minutes later, he finished, and pulled the sheet down to cover me over.

"I think you'll be fine, if you both keep your hands to yourselves while you're here. I'd like to check again before you leave on Sunday, but I'm sure you'll be fine. I need you and Jacob to rub some cream on your bruises three times a day, and they should clear up faster." He instructed.

I was just glad it was over with, for now.

**Hey, I hope you liked it and another chapter should be coming shortly, reviews are brilliant, thanks for reading. Bekki x**


	10. feeling trapped

Once I had got dressed, we went down to the kitchen, where Edward was making pancakes

**Hey readers, so chapter 10 is here, this is what happens on Wednesday night and Thursday, and I know they have a boring time, but I'll make sure Friday is fun! Hope you enjoy! Bekki x**

Once I had got dressed, we went down to the kitchen, where Edward was making pancakes. Yum, I could eat golden syrup and pancakes any day of the week.

We all sat around the breakfast bar, and ate as many pancakes as we could, me and Jacob ate the most; we'd had a long day.

Leaning back against the chair, the lead dug into my back, now under my shirt, the leather rubbed on my skin and the bandages. The dog collar hurt my neck, but I was starting to get used to it. It had a name tag on the front which said Emmett, but what was worse was that it jangled against the metal on the collar like a bell.

Jacobs name tag was attached to the bottom of his collar so it didn't make a noise, so I felt like a cat.

I sat forward, rubbing my back.

"What is it Emmett?" Carlisle asked me.

"Just the lead digging into my back, don't worry about it"

He gave me a wary look, but continued to eat.

We all moved in to the living room at half past ten, Jake was going to sleep on the floor in Edwards room, as he was scared of sleeping on his own, and I would be sleeping in Jaspers bed, following the keep your hands to yourselves rule.

We all sat down, and I could see Jacob starting to fall asleep

"I'm ready for bed, I don't know about you?" I said hoping that at least Jacob would want to go to bed, he looked a state. The four of us went upstairs and to our designated rooms; Carlisle went to his office to get some work finished.

Me and Jasper got ready for bed, and through his en-suite shower. His bed was a double, so we both fell asleep quickly without kicking each other too much. Jasper kept his arms around me, but wouldn't come to close, as he didn't want to risk breaking the hands off rule.

At about two in the morning, Edward came into our room and woke us up.

"I hate sleeping without Bella" he said

I decided I should really forget that comment, even though I knew they where all adopted, they were still sort of brother and sister.

"Go sleep in Carlisle's room" jasper suggested sleepily.

"I can't leave Jacob in my room on his own though" Edward replied annoyed, to have Jacob sleeping on his floor.

"Then get Carlisle to sleep in your bed with you, he won't mind" Jasper suggested, I was curious as to why he wouldn't mind, but thought better of asking.

**Edwards POV**

Annoyed, I stumbled over to Carlisle's office, knowing he wouldn't have gone to bed yet.

I knocked on his door

"Come in" he said.

I walked in

"I can't sleep without Bella; Jasper said you would consider taking her place for the night, as I don't want to leave Jacob on his own." I hoped he would I really did feel lonely.

"Of course, I'll just go change"

"Thanks" I said, and walked back to my room. I carefully walked around a snoring Jacob, and climbed into bed. I stayed on the edge of the bed, not wanting to sleep next to the wall.

After about five minutes, Carlisle walked in, and around Jacob

"Could you sleep by the wall" I asked. He looked at me and nodded; then he climbed over me and lay down next to the wall.

**Emmett's POV **

I managed to get back to sleep quickly, with Jasper stocking my hair.

We were awoken by Carlisle coming in to the room, and telling us that breakfast is nearly ready.

I found some clothes out of my bag, and started to put them on

Jasper was sat up on the bed looking sleepy

"You need to put cream on your bruises before you get dressed" he said

"Fine, will you help me please?" I asked, not really thinking it would make a difference

"What time is it?" I asked as it seemed light through the curtains.

"Nearly one, I'm surprised Carlisle let us sleep this long, oh, and yes I'll help"

Wow I must have been tired, normally I get woken up at six, I think breakfast here is more like a late lunch, but the smell of bacon and eggs coming through the half open door were irresistible.

Jasper found a tub of cream and started rubbing it on my arms and legs, and then my back, he got to the collar and rubbed some under the edges, and it felt really soothing. He finished quickly rubbing some on my stomach.

"Thanks man" I said kissing the top of his head.

We got dressed and then walked downstairs hand in hand. In the kitchen, Edward, Jake and Carlisle were already digging into masses of bacon and eggs, and plates were waiting for us at the table loaded with steaming food.

Within a few minutes we'd devoured everything and Carlisle started to speak

"Right listen up, Edward has the next two days off of school, and I off work, so today were going to hang around and have some fun, and then tomorrow, we've got to go pick the girls up from the air port. I thought maybe we could drive to Port Angeles today, and get in some more food. And then tonight we can find a DVD to watch." He said, it sounded a bit boring, but Jasper would be there, and at least I we would be safe, no doubt me and Jake would have to wait in the car all day though.

The car journey to Port Angeles was one of the boringest ever, Jasper had to drive Edwards Volvo, while Carlisle took the Mercedes, he decided to put the seats down in the Volvo so all the shopping would fit in, which meant that me and Jake were stuck in the back of the Mercedes, according to Carlisle, 'because it has tinted windows', and Edward rode in the front of the Mercedes.

At three o'clock, we reached Port Angeles, I knew me and Jake would have to wait in the car, so we took off our seat belts.

"I'm going to lock the car, so try not to set off the alarm" Carlisle said, closing the door on us. I heard the car lock, it felt like being at home with my dad again, I knew Carlisle just wanted to keep us safe, but it make me and Jake really nervous.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I don't like being locked in though"

"Me neither" I answered.

"How long do you think they will be?" he asked me.

"Well, I suppose a couple of hours, but I don't think they would leave us that long" I answered trying to reassure him at the same time.

With this Jake seemed to relax, and was snoring after a few minutes, apparently more worn out than I thought, then again, I was still really tired, and this car was awfully comfortable. It took a couple zzzz's before I was woken up by Carlisle and Edward getting back in the car.

"Hope we didn't leave you boys too long" Carlisle said turning to see me rub my eyes and Jake still fast asleep. "You both must have been tired, it's nearly eight" he finished, and pulled out, to drive back home.

**Hey readers, hope you liked it! And thanks for reading, don't hesitate to review, as always, they make me want to write it faster. Bekki x**


	11. snide comments

When we were back at the Hales, it took ages to unpack everything

**Hey guys, so chapter 11, hope you like it. Bekki x**

When we were back at the Hales, it took ages to unpack everything. The car journey had been boring and annoying, as Jake wouldn't stop snoring.

I woke him up when we got to the Hales, and Carlisle made us go upstairs and rub more cream on. Me and Jake ended up doing each others, as the others were still unpacking. Jake had more bruises than me, but he didn't wince once, looks like I'm just a wuss.

We got back dressed and went downstairs, it was nearly half ten, so I guessed we'd find some food.

I was right; Edward was doing a barbeque in the back garden! I found Jasper in the kitchen, and then we went outside to the patio, where the barbeque was. It was freezing outside, but not windy, the patio was lit with old fashioned lamps, and it was a good effect.

The food as always was delicious, over these fast few days I had been better fed than ever before. We had huge sausages and beef steak, barbeque ribs, chicken and gammon kebabs.

We all drank cider mixed with orange juice, it was a weird combination, but no-one cared. By half eleven we were all rosy and couldn't walk in a straight line.

Edward and Jake drunk the most, and got very flirtatious, and kept kissing, Jake decided then to tell us he was straight, but decided to go upstairs with Edward anyway.

This was the most fun I'd had in ages, Carlisle put out the barbeque, and we all went to bed.

All I can say about that night was that I did things that Carlisle had told me not to do with Jasper, but it was more than worth it.

On Friday morning, Carlisle woke us all up at nine o'clock. I had a really bad hangover, so I was forced to take some paracetamol by Carlisle, and the other three had to do the same.

We dressed and showered slowly, feeling ill. Carlisle was cooking breakfast, as Edward and Jake were still getting through the shower.

"Emmett, have you put that cream on this morning?"

"Yes, I jasper helped me with it when I'd had a shower" I answered.

"How's your neck doing?" he asked

"On fire, and this bloody lead doesn't help either, I've got a line going down my back from where I slept on it" I answered trying not to sound to moany, I could cope with it, it did my head in, but at least he wasn't using it. It was restricting, the collar was quite wide, which meant I couldn't move my head very far to the side, without it digging into my collarbone, I knew if I put too much pressure on it, I'd puke; not too pleasant it know.

"I'll check it out before we go; Jake's seems to be bothering him a lot aswell. "

Jake came into the kitchen followed by Edward; they were holding hands! They must have had fun last night.

They sat down and ate the last of the toast Carlisle had made. Carlisle asked me and Jake to go up to his office with him. Once there he asked me to sit on the bed, and keep as still as possible, Jake watched intently.

I did as I was asked, and Carlisle came over to me and sat down at eye level. He raised the collar slightly around my neck, and asked Jake to hold it under my chin.

I shivered uncontrollably, when Carlisle started rubbing antiseptic ointment on the pink of my neck, it was freezing and stung a lot.

"It's rubbed the skin a lot, but there's not a lot we can do other than cleaning it" Carlisle said, unhappy he couldn't do more to help. He put the collar back in place on my neck, and then went around to my back and rubbed more antiseptic ointment where the lead had dug into me.

He did exactly the same for Jake, and we piled back downstairs.

We had to get into the same cars we took out yesterday, but his time I got to ride with Jazz, and Edward took my place in the back of the Mercedes.

I took us about an hour to get to the airport to pick up the girls, and me and Jazz listened to music most of the way, and asked each other random questions, like what's your favourite colour?

Once we were parked, Carlisle came over to the Volvo, and told us that he would go fetch the girls while we waited at the car, supposedly he hadn't explained the Emmett and Jacob situation to the yet, so he could be a while.

While he was gone, we asked more questions

"So Jasper, what's with Bella and Edward, and now Jake?"

"Ah, well Edward and Bella are engaged, and for Jake, I think he was just lonely, so I don't think anything much will happen after last night." He said "okay, my turn, when did you know you were gay?" he asked me. Good question.

"Ever since I've know you. Lauren and the others, where mostly to avoid my dad finding out" I said self-conscious.

He was going to answer but that second Alice, Bella and Rosalie piled into the back of the Volvo.

"So, Emmett, what with the dog collar, turning gothemo?" Rosalie asked in a snide tone, obviously taking the piss.

I ignored her, and rested my head on the window, trying to get back to sleep. She continued the snide comments for another 10 minutes, until Jasper couldn't stand it any more, and yelled at her to shut up.

Well at least he cares enough to stand up for me; the other two hadn't said a thing. I managed to fall asleep, I was glad when I woke up and my headache had gone, infact, noting much hurt except my neck.

We had just pulled into the Hale driveway, we drove across the driveway and Jasper pulled into the garage.

**Hey readers hope you liked it, sorry it's so short, but I've got to go out, and want to upload before I go. Thanks for reading, and reviews are welcome. Bekki x**


	12. the worst night

That night, when we'd arrived home, we all went straight to bed, the girls were tired from their flight, and had to unpack, Ca

**Okay reader, so hears number 12 I think, sorry it's taken so long, i got new computers, so I've had to re-write the whole chapter. We got windows vista, and I don't know how to get word count, so if it's a bit short I'm sorry, but I'll start writing the next chapter straight away! Happy reading. Bekki xx**

That night, when we'd arrived home, we all went straight to bed, the girls were tired from their flight, and had to unpack, Carlisle was tired from driving, and so me and Jazz grabbed some food and decided we'd watch a movie in his room.

In the end, we'd decided on a random sci-fi film where aliens walked the streets and bit peoples heads off. We got through two bars of chocolate and a large bag of popcorn, and some cocktail sausages.

When the movie was over we both fell asleep.

In the morning, Jasper woke me up, telling me to get my stuff together as my dad was coming in an hour.

I was like what! On a Saturday morning... Not happening.

After a few minutes of utter panic, Jazz told me I'd been asleep for two days, and it was actually six o'clock on Sunday night… brilliant!

I had to get a shower, pack all of my things and go find Jakes, who had apparently had a romantic weekend with Edward! What!

Gosh this was confusing! Carlisle came into Jaspers room and asked me to be downstairs ASAP or we'd be late, so I managed to shove the clothes Alice had bought us into my small bag and then run downstairs, to meet Carlisle, Edward and Jasper.

We left through the front door to walk back down the driveway, apparently arm in arm with our lovers, but as we reached the undergrowth, we had to say goodbye, and continue walking with Carlisle.

He told us to pull out the leads from under our shirts, as our dads wouldn't be too pleased other wise. We silently did as we were told. Back to the world of no control. Inside the entrance of the driveway, Lysander stood waiting for us, Uncle Oleron still in the jeep.

Once again my dad tied me and Jake in the back of the jeep, Lysander stood talking to Carlisle for a ling time before getting into the jeep, just as we were about to set off Carlisle whispered

"If anything happens, let me know" I nodded, glad for what he had done for me and Jacob, also glad we didn't have time for another check up.

The back of the jeep was hard and uncomfortable; I noticed we were heading towards Oleron and Jake's.

"So Jake how was your weekend?" I asked him.

"Perfect" he answered and sighed heavily. I decided not to reply, so instead we sat in silence until we got to Jakes. Once there, Oleron got into the back and untied Jake, he dragged him out of the jeep and in to their house.

Dad came around and untied me, I got up and rubbed my neck

"I missed you, son" he said to me, and walked me to the passenger seat were he locked me in.

The rest of the journey home was bearable, and silent. I had no clue what would happen tonight though.

When I got home, and my dad said I had to go straight up to his room in of course appropriate attire, I waited for about 20 minutes before he made an appearance... with one of his mates from work.

And yet again I wish not to divulge to you what happened, apart from this time it involved chains, handcuffs and a torch... use your imaginations.

My dad, as I suspected he would, made me sleep in his bed that night, not my favourite situation, but at least for the rest of the night he kept his hands off of me.

When he woke me up in the morning, he was already dressed and ready to go to work, he made me sit up so he could take the collar off of me as I couldn't wear it to school. He put something over the back of it and it just slid off.

Immediately after he told me to make sure i went to school, and then left.

I got up, went to my room and got dressed, after having a shower.

I couldn't wait for jasper to come pick me up, dad said he called and said he would do, so I was really pleased.

I decided I should tell Jasper about what happened last night, i was with him, so we should tell each other everything.

I made a ham sandwich for my breakfast, knowing that if my dad decided to get me out of school, I'd need the energy. I got my books together, and half way down the stairs, the doorbell rang. I rushed down and opened the door to and eager Jasper who pulled me into an embrace and kissed me passionately.

Once at school, we walked over to the entrance about a metre apart, we decided no one should know until we bumped into Lauren.. the girlfriend, or should i say ex- girlfriend, seeing as though I now have a boyfriend. Which i was incredibly happy about, he was all I'd ever wanted.

It didn't take long for Lauren to arrive in her old car, she headed straight towards us, not moving her eyes from my form, she's as bad as my bloody dad. I signalled to Jasper, he turned towards me, and kissed me just as passionately as he had done this morning. Lauren stood with her mouth hanging open, and gasps erupted from the on- looking crowd.

**Hey guys, thanks for reading, I'm sorry about skipping so much out, but I decided to skip the boring bits and get on with the fun and games! I must thank msnooky for her fabulous ideas for the story, if you haven't looked already check out her new story 'convicted', it's ace! Please review, I want to know what you guys think, and if you like it! Thanks again, Bekki x**


	13. Trust has many meanings

That night, when we'd arrived home, we all went straight to bed, the girls were tired from their flight, and had to unpack, Ca

**Hey readers, I love this chapter and hope that you do too, thanks again to msnooky for letting me use her ace idea! Thanks for being such ace readers. On with the writing, Bekki xx**

I couldn't talk with jasper alone until lunch, so when the bell rang, he was waiting for me outside my maths class, and I suggested we could grab some lunch and go eat in his dad's merc, which he brought as the new helmet for his Harley hadn't arrived yet.

I got a burger for my lunch, and we walked out of the cafeteria holding hands, not caring about all of the heads turning to face us.

Out in the car we finished eating our food

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Jasper asked, as if he didn't have a clue.

"Well, I thought you might want to know what happened when I got home last night" I said, half deciding to change my mind, he was being really insensitive.

"Course I do honey, but only if you want to tell me, don't feel pressured" he said softly and kissed me lightly. Okay, maybe I should tell him.

"Well, long story short my dad brought a mate home from work, and they decided to see how far they could go when they threatened me with knives" I said quickly, I didn't want him to know the details, just the truth.

"Look, I'm sorry honey, but we've got to ride this one out" he said, I could have punched him, he was meant to be comforting me, not making me feel worse. Maybe I couldn't fight this, maybe I should give up, just let my dad kill me with his fucking knives if it makes him happy, at least then he would stop staring at me like some perverted fish.

Wound up, I got out of the car, and stormed to my next lesson, hearing the bell as I reached the entrance. I'd gotton really pissed off with Jasper and for what, words. I could feel my hands shaking, I felt like curling up in a ball and crying, but no, as usual Emmett hides what he feels. Pulling myself together, I entered my English class, and sat down at the back in my usual seat, I couldn't stay mad at Jasper for long, I love him too much.

The teacher whose name I still didn't know walked into the class room and called the class to order. I might make an effort today, write a sentence I think.

The teacher started reading act 6 of Romeo and Juliet, I hummed lightly to myself, trying to forget everything that has happened to me, and set my eyes on the future.

Shortly after I closed my eyes to go deeper into thought, the door burst open and five me wearing balaclavas ran in through the door. Gun shots rang in my ears; one of the men ran straight up to me and put a black sack over my head. I sat there unable to move, I felt as if I had been paralyzed. I counted the gun shots, 47 in all.

I felt myself being grabbed under the arms, and around the waist, from what I could tell, I was carried out in to the car park, and we weren't being followed, ironically it was raining.

I was thrown into a minivan, from what I could tell, I had been wedged between the seats in the central aisle.

I felt something sharp go into my arm, like a needle. I fell asleep almost instantly.

When I woke up, I was laying in the floor, my arms and legs tied together, and in what appeared to be the cargo storage of a plane. The sack was no longer over my head, and I was no longer paralysed. I looked around the space to see the five men, no longer wearing balaclavas, but they were all fairly tall, with short spiked brown hair and blue/green eyes.

They had guns, but did not hold them; they also had knives, but likewise, kept them in a holder on their belts.

Four of them never looked at me; they were just keeping guard, staring at the four walls.

The other guard, noticed me awake, and stroke closer to me, and stood over me, an innocent expression on his face, which I knew better than to trust. This was messed up, what's with me getting kidnapped, and if they killed, I couldn't say sorry to Jasper. But why had they gone to the effort of getting me on a plane if they were going to kill me anyway? So like Jasper had said, I'd just have to ride it out.

He said my name, and asked me if I would co-operate, I gave no reply, and kept my face as blank as possible. He walked away, returning moments later, with a pipe and a bottle of water.

He forced my mouth open, and held it in place like a vice. He took the pipe in his other hand, and motioned for another guard to hold me still. He put the pipe into my open mouth, and forced it down my throat, causing me to choke and then swallow, he pushed the pipe deeper, making me shiver, and then attached it to the bottle of water. I could see the water go up the pipe, and cold liquid, went down my throat and sent more shivers up my spine.

I think he decided I wouldn't co-operate, fair enough I'd had worse, but it always happens to me.

As the hours passed by, he kept giving me more water, did he not realise that I had gone two weeks before with no liquids, and I could do it again.

After about 15 hours, the 5th guard stood over me once again, and pulled out a syringe, he filled it, and inserted a needle. When he bent down I closed my eyes, not wanting to see it go into me.

He stuck it into my arm, and slowly released the fluid into me, he pulled in back out, and I opened my eyes once again, wondering why it hadn't made me fall asleep.

**Hey readers thanks for reading, I hope you liked it, this chapter gives the story so many possibilities! Yet again, sorry for the shortness, but I saw the last sentence and decided that had to be the end of this chapter. Please review, and let me know what you think! Bekki xx**


	14. forced change

That night, when we'd arrived home, we all went straight to bed, the girls were tired from their flight, and had to unpack, Ca

**Hey readers, this chapters sad, so get out the tissues if you cry easily! Please review this chapter, I've had a great lack of feedback, so I don't know whether to carry on writing it or not! Oh and thank again, to msnooky, don't forget to check out her story 'convicted', it rocks. Becky xx**

All I felt was more relaxed, what was the point? All of the guards stood against the wall as if I was going to explode.

After about an hour they all seemed to relax a bit and go into their original stance. The 5th guard came back over to me, and started to untie me.

"You may walk around, go near the walls and I will shoot you myself"

So I guess they just thought I needed a leg stretch, which was good, as being tied up did nothing for your joints.

I paced in a small circle in the centre of the room, the pipe hanging limply in front of me, all of the guards eyes were on me, and the guns were out, red dots keeping their place on my centre as I walked in circles. When I started to feel dizzy, I stood still, the 5th guard came back over to me, shoved another needle in my arm, and I dropped to the floor asleep before I even hit it.

When I woke up, we had been squashed in to the back of a van, I was tied up, and the guards sat around me in a circle. The 5th guard noticed I was awake

"My name is guard Sifler, my job is to get you to destination X alive, you will therefore eat, or we will force you to eat. Do we have your co-operation?" I tried to talk, but my throat only burned against the plastic tubing, so I nodded. I didn't feel much like co-operating, but I didn't want more tubes shoved down my throat either. This was such a crap situation, what I could do other than what they say.

The guard lent over my form, and put his hand over the pipe, and slowly pulled in out, I choked, and nearly threw up, but swallowed back down, not wanting to make a fool of myself. I still didn't understand how I was meant to eat, with my hands tied up.

The guards sat me upright, I decided not to resist, and thankful they had kept me alive if nothing else. The guard, with a name badge saying Dave, walked to my back, pulled out a pen knife, I instantly pulled away but he held mu hands firm, and cut the rope from them.

Shortly after this, Sifler returned, with a bottle of water and a bowl of dry bread. He set them down next to me, and the guard moved inwards slightly. I took the bottle of water willingly; my throat hurt from the plastic, and the water was like ice cooling the sun.

I took some bread, a piece with no crust, screwed it up into a dough ball, and chomped it down.

I hurt my throat, but tasted really good, I repeated this with the remaining four chunks of bread and then guzzled down the rest of the water. If they wanted to drug me up they'd shove more needles in my arms, not poison my food.

After a few minutes, Dave took away my bowl and water bottle, and Sifler returned with the pipe

"We have to monitor the amount of fluids we give you, this is necessary" he said, one of the guards held my hands behind my back, so I was forced to choke down the pipe he shoved into my throat.

I tried to fight off Dave, the guard holding my hands, by pinching his skin

"Continue to fight and I'll knock you out again" he whispered in my ear, and bent my hand quickly backwards and the back straight. All of the guards were staring at us.

He grabbed my hands separately, and forced me to lay down flat on my back. He placed my arms by my sides and let go of them. I didn't dare move them, however much I wanted to.

After several more hours lying on the floor of the van, it grinded to a halt. The doors flew open, and all of the guards except Sifler got out. Sifler got me to my feet, and tied my right arm to his left, and he shoved the end of the pipe down my shirt.

We got out of the van, a new set of guards surrounded us, and I was taken through a huge set of metal doors, along a white painted corridor, and into a small room, with a heavy metal door

"This is the Academy, you cannot escape, and your owners will be here shortly" he said to me. What am I, a dog? Why does everyone seem to treat me like a dog?

He kicked my knees, my legs buckled, and I fell to the floor. Sifler stayed stood, my hand in the air.

I tried to ask Sifler, what was going on, but instead I choked on the tube, and he chuckled to himself.

Within the next ten minutes, my supposed new owner walked into the room; a young looking business man, in his late 20's, wearing a black suit, and another with long brown hair, tied in a ponytail at the back of his head. Unfortunately, it was obvious they were gay.

They walked straight over to Sifler, and said I would do the job, they asked about my behaviour on transit, and asked him to untie me and then go to stand by the door; which was locked.

"Emmett, I take it, my name is Karl, and my companions name is Tony" said the short haired bloke. I felt weak sat on the floor, them standing over me, looking down on me. "You will be here over a period of time, while we do various tests on you" this was really not looking good, did these people reckon I am a hamster as well as a dog? "We ask that you co-operate, or we will be forced to take action" he said sincerely this time, pointing at various knives and guns attached to his belt, these guys are worse than my dad with the threats.

"Sifler, move the boy to room eight, get him ready, we will join you shortly, stay with him" tony, the long haired one said, looking to Sifler stood at the door, he nodded, and the men left the room.

Room eight was large, and empty, there was various obstacles placed around the room, such as a wall reaching halfway up the room, tall climbing ropes, and you guessed it, a bed, a king sized bed at that.

Cringing, Sifler led me over to the bed, I felt like yelling, I'd rather do that assault course a thousand times than go near that bed. But I couldn't talk anyway, so I had to keep quiet, weather I wanted to or not. A foot from the bed, I panicked, pulled back, and knocked us both to the floor.

Sifler, quickly put me in a restraining position, I gave in, and just lay there, a tear rolling down my cheek.

**Hey readers, please let me know what you think, I really appreciate the reviews! The more you review, the more I'll write! Thanks again to msnooky! Bekki xx**


	15. new life new day

That night, when we'd arrived home, we all went straight to bed, the girls were tired from their flight, and had to unpack, Ca

**Hey readers, chapter 15 is here, I hope you like it! Please review, I need some feedback. Always writing, Bekki xx**

Sifler untied me, let go of me, and still in a state, Karl placed his hands on my shoulders, and led me to a side room, in the back right hand corner of the obstacle room.

He asked me to sit down, but there was only a single bed to sit on, so I went to the corner of the small room, and sat on the floor. I bet I looked a wreck, I felt weak from travelling; in a weak position for letting my emotions get the better of me, and generally just weak.

He told me he would be back in a few minutes, and left the room.

I stayed sat in the corner of the room, breaking down, what was the point of me living, if I was only going to be treated like an animal? Life is so unfair, and to take a religious point of view, god, why have you placed me on earth, to be treated inhumanely, and no doubt to die before I am due?

Barley a minute after he had left, Karl, my captor came back into the room, which would be mine for my stay.

He sat down in front of me on the floor

"Emmett, I need you to listen very carefully to what I say, okay?" he asked and continued" I understand, that you are tired, and not in the best state of mind, but I want to explain to you what will happen while you are here. Firstly know that I will never touch you without your consent, but I cannot promise my companion will be the same. Although the two of us look after 5 boys in all, you will be my priority, keep on my good side, and you get 4 meals a day, plenty of free recreation time, and a loving father figure. This is a large academy, there are 10 other groups like ours, and each one of us has a guard, yours is Sifler. I cannot tell you how long you will be here, and I cannot promise you will be happy, but I can promise you that if you behave, good things will come of it. Tomorrow is the first day of the rest of your life, I must say out routine rarely changes, but we can teach you life skills, and keep everyone's spirits up. I can see you are tired, get ready for bed"

I stood up, unsure how to go about getting ready for bed.

"There is a dressing gown in the closet, you may wear to bed, and I will stay here until you fall to sleep" he said affectionately.

I undressed, paranoid as always, my ribs were still bandaged.

I grabbed the dressing gown from the closet, and chucked the rest of my clothes into it, leaving on my 'appropriate attire'... bad memories.

I got into the bed; it was fairly comfortable, with brown/chocolate coloured bedding. I lay back, pulling the covers up to my neck.

Karl lay down on the bed next to me, on top of the covers, but i still pulled back, jumpy with tiredness.

He stroked my hair, as Jasper had done only days ago, it relaxed me, and I fell asleep at his touch.

I awoke in the morning, or so I must assume, as my room has no windows, to Karl. Lying next to me, he was stroking my hair again, it felt soothing, and relaxed my body all over.

"Come on, time to get up, we should probably get you a shower." He whispered into my ear.

I got out of bed, followed by Karl; he took hold of my wrist, and led me from the room. He took me through the obstacle room, and through another door, which led us to a corridor; he took me right to the very end of the corridor, and into a large bathroom.

"Our group shares two bathrooms, so I got you up a bit earlier, to make sure you could get a shower." He said to me as we walked over the thresh-hold,

"Thanks" I said, not really caring, but I felt the need to say something.

He closed the door behind us and turned the lock, this made me feel uneasy, but I was well rested, so I hid it well.

He turned me to face the wall, and he stood behind me, I let him take off my dressing gown, and unwrap the bandages from around my ribs.

He moved his hand towards my boxers

"No, I'll do them" I said quickly

He moved his hands away, and I slid them off, not wanting to, but knowing I had no choice, Sifler was outside, and he had a gun.

Karl turned on the shower, and pulled over the glass screen, thanks a bunch, I really didn't need to be self-conscious in the shower as well as the rest of the time.

I showered quickly, and pulled the dressing gown back on when I got out. Water was still dripping from my hair, but I ignored it, and followed Karl out of the room, and back to my room, Sifler on my heels.

I sat back down on the bed; Karl closed the door and then sat on the bed opposite me. Showers did nothing for my nerves, I felt more hyped up than ever.

Karl lay back, resting his head on my pillow, I didn't turn to face him, and I was still annoyed he'd watched me shower.

He motioned for me to lie next to him

"I'll get you some breakfast in a few minutes, just relax" he told me, putting his arm across me comfortingly, and stroking my muscles.

I fell back to sleep, but awoke, when Karl left, shutting the door behind him. Sifler came into my room, and just stood by the door, I ignored him, and he was probably trying to see if I'd approach him anyway.

Over an hour later, Karl returned, harbouring a tray loaded with food. He set it down next to me and told me to dig in.

I wolfed it down, giving up on trying not to show myself up. These people only want to use me for the same as my dad did, so i guess my table manners don't really matter to them.

Once I'd cleared the tray, I was fit to burst, but it made a nice change. Karl took me out to the recreation hall. Tony was already there, standing off to one-side, four kids stood around him in a semi-circle. They all appeared to be complete opposites, and Karl led us over to them, keeping a tight grip around my wrist.

The other kids, had their guards stood behind them and talked amongst themselves, but kept in a tight band, I was stood on the end, Karl never loosening his grip. Sifler stood behind me.

After only ten minutes, we were all taken back into our various rooms. Karl left me to sit on the bed and wait for tony to come in.

**Hey readers, hope you liked the set up, please let me know what you think, thanks again to msnooky for the fabulous idea, don't forget to check out her story 'convicted' is ace! Bekki xx**


	16. just like the old days

While I was waiting, Sifler came into my room, and stood by the door

**Hey readers, sorry for the wait, this chapter explains some things I missed out, I was thinking yesterday, did Emmett really go to recreation in his dressing gown? Anyway, I think I have explained it all in this chapter; you may need a box of tissues towards the end! Thanks for reading. Bekki xx**

While I was waiting, Sifler came into my room, and stood by the door. I lay back against the pillows, thinking about my day so far.

Before recreation, Karl had got me to change from my dressing gown, into white skinny jeans and a tight white top, with white trainers, I was used to wearing clothes like these, but it didn't mean they were comfortable.

During recreation, I was the only one with a pipe shoved down my throat, but at least no-one stared. No-one spoke to me, and Karl never let go of my arm. It all seemed very orderly, and each group left at a different time, ours seemed to be last. Tony took the other four kids, and Karl to me to the 'Academy Nurse', to get my ribs bandaged up again. As every one else here, the nurse was male, and looked a lot like Jaspers brother Edward. He bandaged my ribs quickly, and Karl had brought me back to my room.

Sifler came in, carrying a tray full of more food. He put it on the bed next to me, and asked me to sit up. He knew I struggled to eat with a pipe in my mouth, as anyone would, so he slowly pulled it out, I chocked, but let him carry on.

There were so many questions I wanted to ask him, like was my being here to do with my dad, or was it just coincidence? Is Jacob here too? What will I be doing here? What is my purpose? Where are we, I have seen no windows, no outside, and nothing on the way? But I knew I had to keep my mouth shut, I'll figure it out myself eventually.

I took the glass of water from the tray, and drank deeply, my throat sore. The food looked appetising, a variety of sandwiches, some crisps, and a small pile of biscuits. I ate it quickly, while Sifler sat at the end of my bed.

"It's out group on the course, because of your previous episode, I have been asked to tie you to myself." He said informatively. He took my arm, and tied us together with rope, it looked strong, but I think I could break it if I really needed to.

He led me into the course room, the group huddled at the start of the course.

"You finally join us! Marcus, you go first, show the new kid how it's done. I hope you will be replacing his pipe Sifler, after what happened to the last new kid. You can take him around the course last" Said Tony in a snide voice. It seemed to me that the guards all went around the course with the kids they were supposedly guarding. I watched all four groups go around the course twice, and then return to their rooms.

"I'll get started on the ones that have gone, watch these two, and then follow, once your done, you can start lessons with Emmett, I think he'll need some work and special attention" Tony said to Karl, who nodded, and waited until everyone had gone.

"Go slowly, I don't want you getting hurt" Karl told me and Sifler.

We approached the climbing net, and I set pace with Sifler, reaching the top, we turned and swapped sides, without falling, and climbed down, jumping the last few at the same time. Next came a blank wall, I supposed we had to jump up; it was about three meters tall. Sifler looked at me

"On three, one... two... three..." and with that, I forced myself upwards with all my might, maybe a bit too hard, I landed on the top, I'm glad it was fairly wide. We stood up, walked to the edge and jumped back down on the other side.

The rest of the obstacle course was similar, and reasonably easy. We did it all again, and then Sifler took me straight back to my room, sat me on my bed and untied our hands. He dug in his abnormally large pocket, and pulled out a pipe. As annoying as it was, I was starting to get used to chocking, hurt like hell, but was just about put up with-able.

"I need to inject you, it's just to relax you, because your new." He told me, unwillingly, I relaxed my arm to make it easier for him, and luckily he did it really fast, so I didn't feel anything.

"Stay on the bed until tony come" Sifler warned me, meaning business. He backed away towards the door, and stood there like a bouncer.

I did as I was told, when I get out of here, Jasper won't be pleased if I get beat up, for not sitting on the bed. Okay, no thoughts about Jasper, or the Hales for that matter, it hurts too much.

I sat to the side of the bed, where my dad used to make me sit; it felt wired not knowing what was happening.

It didn't take long for Tony to arrive, the time passed quickly when I was drugged up. He came in and sat next to me on the bed, Sifler stayed next to the door.

"You can make this easy or hard, it's simple, you don't do what I want, and it's no meals for a week. You accept what I am going to have you do, and put up with it, and I'll make sure you still get your four meals a day" Tony said, looking into my eyes. He took his belt off, it was full of everything: guns, knives, injections, and a bottle of water, a pen knife, a hair bobble, and a pocket which appeared to be for money. He laid it on the floor in front of us; he then removed his white shirt

"I'll undress us both" he said to himself, and turned, to take my clothes off of me. This man is so like my father, gets there just by looking, the sex was only for effect really with him.

Once undressed, he made me lay back on the bed, while he straddled me, and did his business. After three times, he gave me a blow job, it gave him a lot more pleasure than me though. But although I could go without food for a week, if I play along, I might be able to get out of here sooner.

When he'd finished, he dressed, and just left. Sifler stood still by the door, looking at the floor, as tears erupted, and trailed down my cheeks.

I threw the bed covers over me, disgraced to look at myself. I needed to be stronger than this, to keep myself together and fight back, but I need answers, so I couldn't fight back. And being an emotional wreck, currently crying into my pillow, I felt weak, how could I fight. I have to believe that Jasper will come for me, but who knows, I could be stuck here forever, trapped and lonely, with no privacy.

God, if you're still there, which I doubt, as even you probably couldn't watch what that man just did to me, why not save me, I am strong, if I'm meant to be fighting off the devil, if this is all just a test, why make it last so long, and degrade me to this level. Show me why I should believe, and not just give up hope; show me why you keep me on earth with such evil.

**Hey readers, thanks for reading, don't forget to review. Sorry about the religious side, but I think it's important that Emmett keeps his faith, I'm not religious, but I thought I was important to add something. I'm thinking Jaspers POV will come soon! Thanks again to msnooky, and don't forget that her new story Convicted is ace, don't forget to check it out. Thanks again. Bekki xx**


	17. love is finding me

**Hey readers, sorry about how long this one's taken, and I hope you like it, please excuse the crappy writing for Jaspers POV, but im just really used to writing from Emmett's I get confused, please review, I need the encouragement or ch18 will never come out… thanks for reading.. Bekki xx**

I laid face down on the bed for a long time, until I heard the door open and close. I turned to look who'd come in, it was Karl, a concerned look on his face.

"Has he been a bit harsh or what?" Karl asked Sifler.

"Very, for a first day" Sifler replied, watching his tone. I buried my head back in the pillow, hoping Karl would go away.

He came and sat next to where I was laying, he stroked my hair softly, washing all of the emotion out of my body, and filling me with pure desire. I turned over, and he leaned down to kiss me, I let him, knowing I'd welcome being comforted. We lay there for a long time, until we ended up turning each other on so much so that the events that happened would not quite be classed as rape.

Karl fell asleep after our ordeal, I still wasn't sure why what happened between us happened, and why Sifler, seemed not to notice. Karl wasn't anywhere near as good in bed as Jasper, but at least he wasn't terrible, and he let me make the first move.

Karl woke up after only about five minutes

"How long have I been out?" he asked

"Only a few minutes" I answered, wondering why he was worried.

He got up

"I'm meant to start lessons with you" he said "I'll go fetch some food"

He walked out of the room; this made me think of jasper, how much i missed him although I'd only been gone a few days. Karl reminded me of Jaspers touch, but also how I'd overreacted. I might never get out of here, and even if I did, what if Jasper had been killed by my captors when I was at school.

I blocked out these thoughts when Karl re-entered the room carrying a tray of food. I told him I wasn't hungry, which was true; I'd already eaten three big meals today. He didn't seem bothered by this, and he placed the tray down on the small desk at the side of my wardrobe.

He smiled at me and said I had to have some water then, and he screwed the bottle on the tube, he took the end from under my tank top, and let it hang in the air.

Sifler put some books down next to us on the bed, and my lessons began, Karl taught me German, French, Arabic and Chinese. He taught me how to fight, how to fence and to play the piano, he read books to me, and showed me how to make everything from nothing.

Throughout my time at the Academy, my days were always of the same layout, they got what they wanted and looked after us, and schooled us. Karl always taught me until I was falling asleep, and he never left me when I was asleep, but it felt comforting, and got me through life at the Academy without too much stress. I felt a love for Karl, which I had never felt for anyone, though I still loved jasper more, this was different, and mostly it kept me safe from Tony, most of the time.

**Jaspers POV**

As the room filled with the noise of gunshot, I threw myself on the floor and pretended to play dead. The shot went on for what felt like hours, but finally I heard footsteps leave the classroom, and sat upright my ears ringing.

My teacher was dead, and five others were injured to the point of which they had hours to live, it seemed everyone else was too scared to move, so I got out my phone, and dialled 911.

"Hello, Folks emergency service, how may I help you?"

"There's been a massacre at my school, people are hurt, and some are missing, we need help" I said my voice shaky, I thought about what I had just said, and hung up, I noticed Emmett was nowhere to be seen.

I ran from the room, headed for the car park, it just looked normal when i got there. I ran over to reception, the receptionist was huddled on the floor too afraid to move. I pulled her up with all my strength and sat her on a chair

"Help is coming" I said and ran back to the Merc. I drove home, when I got there, I went to my room, shut the door and locked it behind me. How can I live without my Emmet?

November

December

January

February

March

April

May June

July

August

September

October

November

December

January

February

March

April 12th

My dad Carlisle came into my room, "I've done Europe, America, Africa and Asia, now it's you turn, I need my son back, and Emmett needs you to find him, I've looked for a year and a half, I can do no more, I think he is waiting for you"

He had gotten back last night, after travelling the world to find my only love, I hadn't seen him since Christmas when he came back for two days, and left again, hunting to make me whole again. This had been the first time he'd tried to convince me to find Emmett, since he first left. I hadn't the heart to move, but an inch. My heart was empty, lost forever.

But this time, I had to go, Carlisle had done so much for me already, I had to try at least those last few places.

He passed me a list of places to try, the only places my father had not yet been. I took it from him, packed my bag with the essentials and some money just in case, and I sat astride my motorbike, and drove across America and headed for Canada.

I drove nonstop until I reached the tip of Canada; my dad had written an area he thought there were holdings of catches.

I reached a five acre plot, in which there was a double garage, which looked like it would hold six cars, I could see an office just inside the entrance.

I walked up to the booth, my confidence rising

"I'm here to rescue my boyfriend, Emmett Hale" I knew it was a stupid thing to say, but it felt good to say his name.

The man at the desk turned to face his computer, confusion spreading over his face. He turned back to face me

"Someone will come to see you in a minute" he said politely, a grin spreading across his face. Well I guess it's worth a chance, my Emmett was worth any risk.

A man in a black suit came up behind me, and took me by the shoulders; they walked me down two flights of steps into what looked like a waiting room

"Sit" was all he said, and I sat on a blue sofa, not knowing what was happening, still feeling nothing much.

He came back and motioned for me to go through a door, into what looked like the start of a meeting.

I sat down on a wooden chair with a black seat.

"So we are here to discuss the release of Emmett Hale" Said a man with a name badge which said TONY "he has been an asset to our team, and many staff have grown fond of him. Although I would like to think he could stay here longer, he is well past the 1 year limit, Karl, what do you think?" he asked another man, dressed identically.

"You all by now, must know my feelings for Emmett, and he has learnt to much through his time here, I would like to see him free, but within our range for if we need him, he would be a good part of the team if we made him staff, or maybe we could release him, but one of us stay with him all the time, there's no need for him to know we would be monitoring his whereabouts"

This seemed weird, but I listened intently, trying to scoop information from them.

"This seems like a good idea, if he goes back to his dads on the condition that Karl stays with him at all time, and keeps in contact with us 24/7". The man named tony said, well that's final then.

The man named Karl told me he would take me down to Emmett, and we could get our stuff together, and he would take us back to Washington. I trusted him, I couldn't understand why though.

I followed him deeper and deeper underground, and though hundreds of corridors, until we reached a large room, set out like an assault course.

"Sifler, can you get Emmett's stuff together, and ask the guard to pack my stuff into no more than three suitcases, and load my car; please put the Harley parked outside into it also"

He took me outside the room which Sifler had been standing outside

"Come on in" he said and opened the door, I followed him in.

**Hey readers, sorry it's taken so long, but I've had a coursework overload, the next chapter will be back to Emmett's POV, and sorry about grammar mistakes, I just thought you'd rather have the next chapter than perfect grammar! Forever typing … Bekki xx**


	18. moving on

**Okay, so this chapter is really short, needs loads of editing, and may change in the next month or so, when I've got time to edit it, but i thought you could have the first paragraph, so I stop getting e-mails telling me to get a move on! Please try review, because I'll make the changes when I've got chance, also don't forget to check out my new story 'vital bonds' soy for being so slow, I've got mountains of school work to do! Bekki xx**

Emmett's POV

Something hit me and I fell off of the bed, I landed on my back, but luckily the floors in this place are soft, they have to be with the amount of times we get knocked out with them stupid guns.

When I looked to see who was there I saw...

"JASPER"

"EMMETT"

We ended up laid on the floor hugging, and jasper crying, when I calmed down enough to see Karl stood in the door way, I sat jasper on the bed and I stood upright.

"Were going back to your dads, argue and I'll knock you out" Karl said in his sexy and authorative voice.

Where did the we come from? On the other hand what happened, I was sat here waiting for tony, as I do every day, and then Jasper just bounds in! How the heck did he find me? And why are we going to my dad's?

After a few minutes Karl told us he would have to tranquilize us anyway, as we weren't allowed to get through security otherwise. At this Jasper panicked, so I held him tight to me when Karl shot him

"Promise me you'll get us out of here alive, and that were really going back to Folks?"

"I promise, if you for any reason don't, it's not because of me" he said" can't I have a last kiss, because with Jasper around, I don't think I'll be able to for a long time" Karl replied.

Over this past year and a half, I'd grown to love Karl, so I pecked him on the lips, although I knew if he wanted more I wouldn't be able to stop him.

"Where do you want me?" I asked, may as well make it easy for him, even if it is a trick.

I woke up in the front passenger seat of a LandRover, with a still neck. I sat upright, to see Karl driving the car, Jasper was squashed on the backseat, his motor bike next to him, and the suitcases wherever they would fit. Jasper was just coming around, and looked straight at me with a worried expression.

Karl noticed this

"Yeah, sorry about that, the guys decided to drag you both by the neck to get you into the car, luckily i stopped them before they got very far, but you'll have bruises for a good few days." I looked at jasper and saw the hand marks on his neck, so mine must be pretty bad too.

When the first sign passed us, I noticed we were only about three hours away from Folks. This was when Jasper decided to tell us what had happened over the past year and a half.

Rosalie, Alice, Edward and Bella, had been infuriated to think my dad had arranged my kidnap, so they killed him as soon as they found out, to Carlisle and Esme's disapproval. This I was glad about, it meant the police weren't looking for me as they assumed I'd moved away with my dad, and it also meant my lifelong tormenter was dead.

They also killed Uncle Oleron, and Jake had been living with the Hale's for the past 18 months. Apparently Jake – Edward action had been resumed, but with Bella this time aswell. I was happy everyone had been getting on with their lives without me, wallowing does my head in.

Jasper explained his depression briefly and Carlisle's 18 month search.

Karl gave Jasper back his phone when we were 10 minutes from his house, and Jasper called to let them know we were coming to the Hales.

Pulling up their driveway after so long was like a fairytale, though i wished it was just me and Jasper, it was still a dream.

Karl pulled up in front of the driveway, and all the Hales were waiting for us.

Hugs and kisses were all around, Esme fed us all till we could barely walk, and then me and jasper climbed into bed, and snuggled to sleep together.

Meanwhile, the Hales cornered Karl downstairs; it was over so quickly that the scream didn't even stir us in our sleep.

Me and Jasper got married later that year, in a small church, with all of my new family, and honeymooned in our new favourite place; Spain!

And as every story should end, we lived HAPPILY EVER AFTER!!

**Okay, so I guess this is the end, for now, review and let me know if you think I should do a follow on (pm me, or e-mail), I won't do it unless at least 20 people want me to, but in the mean time, let me know what you think of 'vital bonds', and thanks to msnooky for helping me with HHL! And check out her story 'convicted' is ace! Anyways ... thanks for reading... Bekki xx**


	19. author note

well, sorry to annoy, author notes do my head in too!! but i though you should all know that im re editing the whole of hatred hope love over the summer and compleatly changing the ending! hope no one is too bothered by the alteration in the ending, but i rushed it so i think its kind of lacking!

anyways, i finished school on friday so i shud have pleanty of time to get it done before i start college in september!

anyways.. ever writing shinyedwardx


	20. i need help !

Hey guys! Really sorry for the whole author alert thing, but I figure the future of this story hangs in the balance. I've currently wrote a good hundred extra pages, currently not uploaded because I've wrote them all long hand because computers really annoy me! I'm having issues writing a scene between Emmett and his dad! Basically Emmett's dad feels him up after beating the crap outta him so he can't move. I figure I can write the gay rape stuff, but I really I haven't a clue how to go about writing about feeling a guy up! That's to say I'm female, and never really been interested in guys! So if you can help me, I need you!! I guess this is the tricky part of writing a story from a guys POV!! By the way, there's gonna be no blow jobs, the thought of it kinda makes me wanna hurl!!

Please email .uk with your ideas!!!

Anyhow, I also thought I shud let you know, Emmett turns out to be werewolf, and a shape shifter! Who'd to know?!?

ShinyEdward x


End file.
